1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a print control program.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2010-42893 discloses a printing apparatus that includes a paper cassette which accommodates two stages of trays. The printing apparatus includes a switching unit that sets one of the two stages of trays as an operable tray and a paper sheet is supplied from the operable tray.
However, in a case where types of paper sheets which are held in a plurality of stages of trays, respectively are set by a user, there is a problem in that operations are complicated.